


wonwoo comes home and, as expected, everyone is pissed

by maknaes



Series: kakaotalk group 'seventeen' [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaes/pseuds/maknaes
Summary: mingyu: do not.mingyu: look outside.mingyu: but i think someone is trying to rob us.joshua: WHAT???!??





	wonwoo comes home and, as expected, everyone is pissed

****— — —** **

 

**2:32 PM**

 

**s.coups:** we’re home - what's the update on the kids

**jeonghan:** dino is at his job

**jeonghan:** boosoonseok are at jam jam

**jeonghan:** jihoonie is in his studio n vernonnie is with him

**jeonghan:** mingyu is waiting like a lost puppy

**jeonghan:** minghao is making tea

**s.coups:** okay - we have wonwoo but let's try not to crowd him

**mingyu:** wonwoo hyung!!! are you okay?!?!?

**wonwow:** im fine

**wonwow:** im sorry for worrying you all

**s.coups:** when the kids get home, we’re having a talk.

**wonwow:** … yeah. we should.

**joshua:** go to your room, wonwoo. we’ll make food for you, so just take it easy.

**joshua:** jun, make sure he actually gets in bed, okay?

**junhui:** gotcha

**junhui:** come on, wonwoo, i’ll even get you a book to read

**wonwow:** alright alright jeez

**minghao:** feel better, hyung

**minghao:** we genuinely worried about you, okay?

**minghao:** seungkwannie actually cried

**wonwow:** i’m sorry i worried you guys so much

**wonwow:** i’ll explain later

**wonwow:** could someone make me some tea?

**minghao:** i’ll do it

**wonwow:** thanks

 

**— — —**

 

**6:14 PM**

 

**dinonono:** i’m home!

**s.coups:** so that’s all of us, then

**s.coups:** could everyone meet in the living room?

**mingyu:** i’ll get jihoon hyung and soonyoung

**minghao:** ive got jun

**joshua:** wonwoo is already here with me, seungcheol and chan

**divaboo:** okay!

**divaboo:** i have vernon!

**wonwoo:** okay

**wonwoo:** well …

 

**— — —**

 

**REAL WORLD.**

 

wonwoo, for once, has no puns while he says his reasons.

they are simple - just a soft -  _ i wanted to prove myself _ . he says things about his severe depression - about his anxiety and his family and - well, at least he explains that he’s been working on being healthier for the sake of his cousin and everyone else around him … so he says how he quit his jobs and yes - he is working on two majors, one online and one at university, along with working at the library, but …

wonwoo admits that he’s never been that concerned about his health because he feels the need to prove himself, and that earns him a smack on the head from both seungcheol and junhui.

everything works out in the end though - wonwoo honestly promises to take a break, because this is … wow, this is a lot to think about. but … as always, they are always supportive of him, regardless of the awful decisions he makes.

wonwoo, junhui, mingyu and minghao end up falling asleep on the couch while watching a movie. jun has an arm around wonwoo, mingyu is using his head as a pillow and minghao is sprawled over their laps.

joshua covers them in blankets at twelve midnight.

jeonghan turns off the tv at two am.

 

**— — —**

 

**2:34 AM**

 

**jeonghan:** we’re good

**jeonghan:** the boys are asleep

**jeonghan:** wonwoo said he’ll take better care of himself!

**jeonghan:** and honestly ... i’m really relieved

**jeonghan:** wonwoo is a little silly but he’s still part of our family

**jeonghan:** so this is your last warning, jeon wonwoo!

**jeonghan:** don’t do anymore stupid stuff or angel jeonghan will become a devil!

 

**— — —**

 

**12:55 PM - GROUP: 96 LINERS**

 

**dog boy:** heard wonwoo ate shit

**dog boy:** don’t be a fucking idiot dude

**bokdeogori:** what the hell

**bokdeogori:** how do you even know that

**dog boy:** jungkook

**whistle:** jungkook

**jaejae:** jungkook

**bokdeogori:** stop talking to my cousin

**dog boy:** no

**dog boy:** i like him

**whistle:** me too

**junhui:** i’m also guilty

**junhui:** i told them a little

**girlfriend ♥:** sorry wonwoo

**bokdeogori:** i love you guys but my cousin is pure

**whistle:** shrug

**dog boy:** he’s a good child but also my bud

**bokdeogori:** take him with care

**dog boy:** will do

**girlfriend ♥:** feel better, wonwoo!

**bokdeogori:** will try, at least

 

**— — —**

 

**8:59 PM - GROUP: SEVENTEEN**

 

**wonwow:** hey my friends are going to visit tomorrow

**wonwow:** please dont freak out

**mingyu:** what do you mean by that

**wonwow:** i mean exactly what i said, memegyu.

**mingyu:** o...kay

**wonwow:** anyway can you bring me some applesauce im hungry

**mingyu:** okay hyung!!! just wait for me!!!

**wonwow:** im not going anywhere any time soon lol

**jeonghan:** you definitely are not

**joshua:** dont even think about it

**s.coups:** we are watching you

**wonwow:** thats weird please dont

**junhui:** then take better care of yourself, idiot

**junhui:** who else am i going to savagely roast from time to time

**wonwow:** as if you ever actually do

**wonwow:** it's always minghao that does, lol

**vernon:** damn, rekt

**divaboo:** LOL

**junhui:** TT

**divaboo:** im like tt

**soonyoung:** just like tt

**junhui:** come on

**junhui:** everyone knows the best twice song is cheer up

**wonwow:** lol what

**dk:** lol

**soonyoung:** disgusting

**vernon:** LOL 

**vernon:** i think yall mean ooh-ahh.

**wonwow:** fuck yes

**jeonghan:** language

**wonwow:** heck yes

**jeonghan:** (angel emoji)

 

**— — —**

 

**10:42 AM - GROUP: SEVENTEEN**

 

**mingyu:** do not.

**mingyu:** look outside.

**mingyu:** but i think someone is trying to rob us.

**joshua:** WHAT???!??

**junhui:** WHAT?????

**jeonghan:** ???????

**vernon:** what do you MEAN

**mingyu:** THERES A CREEPY BLACK VAN THERE???

**junhui:** WHAT?

**junhui:** wait

**junhui:** oh, that's just changkyun! let me wave him in

**mingyu:** what?

**jeonghan:** excuse me?

**vernon:** changkyun? lim changkyun? i.m.? from monsta x?

**junhui:** yeah! he and wonwoo are friends! because of jungkook and all

**junhui:** we have a 96 liner group chat! soonyoung is not invited

**mingyu:** what

**junhui:** here here someone talk to changkyun while i wake up wonwoo

**mingyu:** im still in shock

**vernon:** dibs

**mingyu:** D: >

**Author's Note:**

> guess who the members of the 96 liners chat are


End file.
